With a fast development of the display technology, a display apparatus with a touch function has been increasingly popular among people due to its advantages such as a visualized operation or the like. Generally, according to a difference in a relative location between a touch panel and a display panel, the current display apparatuses with the touch function may be divided into two types, the on-cell touch panel and the in-cell touch panel. Compared with the on-cell touch panel, the in-cell touch panel has a thinner thickness and a higher light transmittance.
For the current display apparatus, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED for short), as a current type light emitting device, has been applied in the field of high performance display, due to its characteristic such as self Emitting, quick response, wide view angle and being capable of being formed on a flexible substrate. The OLED display apparatus can be divided into a Passive Matrix Driving OLED (PMOLED for short) and an Active Matrix Driving OLED (AMOLED for short) according to a difference in driving manners. Since the AMOLED display has advantages such as low manufacture cost, quick response speed, power saving, direct current driving applicable to a portable device, wide operation temperature range, or the like, it is expected to become the next generation new flat display, replacing the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD for short). Therefore, the AMOLED display panel with the in-cell touch function has been increasingly popular among people.
In the current AMOLED display panel, each OLED emits light for display by being driven by a driving circuit formed of multiple Thin Film Transistor (TFT for short) switches in one pixel cell on an array substrate.
An in-cell Touch Screen Panel (TSP for short) forms a sensor for touch and a driving circuit into each pixel unit on the array substrate with the same array process. If the sensor and the driving circuit of the TSP are to be overlaid into the AMOLED pixel unit, it requires to add a certain number of driving circuit TFTs, thereby requiring to occupy the room for a certain number of pixel units additionally. However, the spare room in the pixel unit is limited, which limits the simultaneous manufacture of the in-cell touch panel circuit and the AMOLED driving circuit.